Norse Mythology in Fire Emblem series
A number of locations, characters, and weapons in the Fire Emblem series borrow from Norse Mythology. Characters *Bragi (FE4/5) is an altered name for Bragi, god of poetry. *Sigurd (FE4) is a hero who slayed the dragon Fafnir, drank its blood and gained the ability to speak with birds. *Dain (FE4) is a name of three figures in Norse Mythology. *Ulir (FE4/5) is an altered name of Ullr, a Norse god associated with Bows. *Nanna (FE4/5) is a goddess and consort of Baldr. *Idunn (FE6) is an altered name of Iðunn, goddess associated with apples and youth. *Vigarde (FE8) is derived from Vígríðr, the field where the battles of Ragnarok take place. *Saaga (FE8) is an altered name of Sága, a goddess associated with wisdom. *Mist (FE9/10) is named after one of the Valkyries. *Frey (FE11/12) is named after a Vanir god. *Norne (FE11/12) is named after a group of witches, the Norns. *Ymir (FE11/12) is named after a Frost giant. *Gimle (FE13), Grima's Japanese name, is the place where the survivors of Ragnarok live. *Odin (FE14) is the father god of Norse Mythology. *Loki (FEH) the trickster god of Norse Mythology. *Fjorm (FEH) is one of the eleven rivers of Élivágar, a series of ice rivers that flow through Niflheim into the Ginnungagap. *Gunnthrá (FEH) is one of the eleven rivers of Élivágar. *Ylgr (FEH) is one of the eleven rivers of Élivágar. *Hríd (FEH) is one of the eleven rivers of Élivágar. *Surtr (FEH) is a jötunn, a Norse giant, best known for wielding a sword comprised of flames. *Laevateinn (FEH) is a weapon mentioned in the Poetic Edda poem Fjölsvinnsmál. *Laegjarn (FEH) is an epithet of Loki. *Helbindi (FEH) is a jötunn who is the brother of Loki and Býleistr. *Hel (FEH) is the daughter of Loki. *Thórr (FEH) is the thunder god of Norse Mythology. Weapons *Ragnarok (FE2/14) the Norse end of the world. *Gungnir (FE4) is named after Odin's spear. *Mjölnir (FE4) refer to the hammer in the hands of Thor, the Norse god of thunder. *Tyrfing (FE4) a magic sword in Norse Mythology. *Balmung (FE4) is a sword used by Sigurd to slay the dragon, Fafnir. *Ichaival (FE4) is a bow wielded by Odin. *Yotsmungand (FE4/5) is an altered name for Jörmungand, the World Serpent and son of Loki. *Loptyr (FE4) is an alternate name for Loki, a Norse god. *Hel (FE4/5) also translated as Hel, a goddess and location for the dead. *Fimbulvetr (FE6/7/8/14) altered name of Fimbulwinter, a harsh winter to exterminate life; prelude to Ragnarök. *Fenrir (FE7/8/10) is named after a great Wolf. *Audhulma (FE8) is named after the cow of ice. *Vidofnir (FE8) is a rooster that dwells at the top of the tree Mímameiðr. *Nidhogg (FE8) is a serpent that eats the roots of the world tree Yggdrasil. *Gleipnir (FE8) is named after a fetter. *Garm (FE8) is a huge four-eyed hound who guards the entrance to the underworld. *Ivaldi (FE8), refer to the 'Sons of Ivaldi', the dwarves who forged powerful weaponry for the gods, such as that of Odin's legendary spear, Gungnir. *Naglfar (FE8) is a ship made of the nails of the dead. *Brynhildr (FE14) is a shieldmaiden and seemingly valkyrie who is the daughter of Budli. *Ganglari (FE14) meaning Wanderer and is one of Odin's many nicknames. *Aurgelmir (FE14) an alternative name for Ymir. *Bölverk (FE14) a title of Odin. *Skadi (FE14) a giantess and goddess of bowhunting *Ginnungagap (FE14) is the primordial void. *Bifröst (FE14) is the rainbow bridge that connects Midgard to Asgard. *Kriemhild (FE15) is an important character in Nibelungenlied. *Fólkvangr (FEH) is a field in Asgard where goddess Freyja rules over half of those who die in combat. *Fensalir (FEH) is a location where the goddess Frigg dwells. *Nóatún (FEH) is the abode of the god Njörðr. *Valaskjálf (FEH) is one of Odin's Halls. *Élivágar (FEH) are rivers that existed in Ginnungagap at the beginning of the world. *Breidablik (FEH) is the home of Baldr. It is said to be a heaven-like realm, where only the purest of souls may reside. *Hliðskjálf (FEH) is the high seat of Odin that allows him to look into all realms. *Leiptr (FEH) is one of the ice rivers of Élivágar. *Thökk (FEH) is a Jǫtunn, presumed to be Loki in disguise, who refused to weep for the slain Baldur and sent to Hel as result. *Laevatein *Níu (FEH) is Old Norse for nine and is said to represent the nine locks that protects Lægjarn's chest *Býleistr (FEH) is a Jǫtunn and the brother of Helbindi and Loki. *Sinmara (FEH) is a female jötunn in Norse Mythology. She was commonly depicted as a consort of Surtr. *Urðr (FEH) is a Norn, a controller of man's destiny. Urðr represents the past. *Skuld (FEH) is a Norn, a controller of man's destiny. Skuld represents the future. Locations *Edda (FE4/5) refers to the Poetic Edda and Prose Edda, the books acting as the main source of old Norse Mythology. *Urd Forest in Frelia (FE8, mentioned in Innes and L'Arachel's B support), the Japanese name for Walles Forest, is named after Urd, one of the three Norns that decides people's fates. *Mount Mimir in Rausten (FE8, mentioned in Innes and L'Arachel's B support) is named after Mimir, a figure of wisdom in Norse Mythology. *Askr (FEH) is the name of the first male in Norse Mythology. *Embla (FEH) is the name of the first female in Norse Mythology. *Nifl (FEH) the primordial realm of ice and tundra. *Múspell (FEH) the primordial realm of fire and lava. Classes *The Valkyrie class is named after a group of Norse battle-maidens. *The Berserker class is named after a type of Viking warrior. *The Mánagarm class (FE14) is named after the norse wolf that chases the moon *The Skogul class (FE15) is named after a valkyrie. Other *Thor's Ire (FE7) is named after the God of Lightning, Thor. *Einherjar (FE13) are the souls of deceased warriors who were chosen by the valkyries to become members of Odin's army during Ragnarok. Category:Lists